No es Invisible
by hath
Summary: Merlín bendiga que tenemos dos ojos y somos totalmente capaces de ver lo que James Potter tiene para ofrecer.


¡Hola! ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que publiqué algo aquí, pero constantemente estoy leyendo fics a lo ninja. Respecto a lo que nos convoca, es un fic de un solo capítulo, y como siempre un Lily y James, solo espero que lo disfruten tanto como lo hice yo al imaginarlo y escribirlo. Dedicado a Maromeh.

Disclaimer: nada de lo que se puede ver a continuación me pertenece, ya saben Harry Potter es de la santa Rowling y de los de la Warner, solo me mueve el ánimo de compartir y no consigo dinero ni nada por estilo de esto.

* * *

Caminaba tan rápido como la lluvia y el viento que azotaba con fuerza se lo permitían. Dejar atrás el refugio del castillo con ese clima era una locura, pero era necesario, su mejor amiga, que ahora estaba en la enfermería con una pierna rota por culpa del duro entrenamiento que el capitán les exigía, había olvidado su bolso con la tarea que le había pedido prestada a ella en el vestidor. La tarea, un ensayo de pociones, debía entregarse al día siguiente y su mejor amiga no podía ir a buscarla, por lo que ella tenía que ser la que se mojara y ensuciara con el barro.

"Todo es culpa de Potter" pensó cabreada. El culpable predilecto de sus desgracias había reaparecido. La verdad era que la inactividad del chico la tenía un poco desconcertada, el trato que habían tenido a principio de curso se había limitado a unas pocas peticiones para salir, para dar paso a una repentina pasividad e indiferencia de él hacia ella. En un principio había estado aliviada por el cambio de intenciones, pero meses después, ese forzado silencio y actitud de él, la molestaba, la hacia sentir como si ella fuera la arrastrada y ahora él el indiferente, y la verdad se sentía algo así, de vez en cuando se sorprendía al estar esperando alguna mirada como las que le daba antes, alguna broma, algún "Evans" que saliera de sus labios, pero nada, se había convertido en una mancha en la pared, de esas que poco importaban que estuvieran. Pero ella nunca iba a reconocerlo, solo esperaba que esos pensamientos fugases se extinguieran de una vez por todas, mientras tanto podía odiar otras cosas. Pero Potter no se la había puesto fácil hoy, tenía que haber hecho entrenamiento de Quidditch un día como ese y hecho que su amiga se rompiera una pierna. No le importaba que él no hubiera tenido nada que ver con el accidente, necesitaba una excusa para odiarlo.

Estaba a unos diez pasos de la puerta del vestidor, cuando tropezó y calló de bruces contra el suelo, atinó a poner las manos frente a su pecho y girar la cabeza hacia la derecha, pero aparte de las partes que protegió, quedó embarrada entera y sus manos se arañaron.

- ¡Mierda! – se paró con lentitud, tratando de quitar el fango del lado izquierdo de su cara. Entró en el vestidor mientras juraba contra el barro, contra el clima, contra el Quidditch y especialmente contra Potter – Maldito imbécil.

Con un movimiento rápido se quitó el abrigo embarrado y lo tiró encima de una banca de madera que estaba contra una pared. Conjuró un hechizo para quitar la suciedad de su rostro y miró alrededor. El vestidor consistía en una pieza rectangular levemente iluminada por una antorcha, en la pared al lado de la entrada se encontraba un pequeño pasillo con dos duchas, y en la pared contraria se ubicaban los percheros donde halló la mochila que buscaba. No fue hasta que se encontró ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que había un bolso demás, creyendo que alguien del equipo lo había olvidado, lo tomó para llevarlo a quien pertenecía, solo esperaba que no fuera de Potter. Justo después de que cruzó ese pensamiento por su cabeza, la idea de que el bolso fuera de Potter le sacó una sonrisa. "Tiempo de la revancha" pensó. Abrió la mochila y lo que encontró en ella ensanchó más la mueca de su rostro.

El bolso era de él. En el bolso estaba su capa de invisibilidad.

"¿Qué puedo hacer con esto?" pensó un momento después con el ceño fruncido, necesitaba jugarle una broma cruel, esconder la capa no era precisamente algo maléfico. Aunque el chico adoraba la capa, ella sabía de sus andanzas y de lo _fiel_ que le era, bueno la mitad de la torre de Gryffindor lo sabía. Con esconderla y poner hechizos protectores sobre ella le bastaba.

Cuando se decidió a sacarla, un ruido proveniente de afuera del vestidor la sobresaltó, si alguien la encontraba con las cosas de Potter en las manos tendría que dar explicaciones, simplemente no quería estar en esa situación. Extendió la capa y se la puso inmediatamente sobre ella en el mismo instante en que un chico empapado entero por la lluvia entraba en la habitación.

"Mierda" pensó otra vez. Estaba atrapada en ese cuarto bajo una capa de invisibilidad que acababa de robar de la mochila del tipo más imbécil que en la tierra hubiera existido. Solo esperaba que James Potter no tuviera más de dos dedos de frente para darse cuenta porque los puntos estaban a favor del chico. El abrigo que había tirado en la banca no era difícil de notar, su mochila ahora estaba en el suelo y le faltaba algo realmente importante, y como si eso no fuera suficiente por el piso se extendían unas notorias huellas que se perdían exactamente en el punto en el que estaba oculta ella. "Mierda, mierda, mierda"

Aun así, Potter no se dio cuenta.

Tiró la escoba en un rincón y hábilmente se sacó la bufanda que llevaba alrededor del cuello, el abrigo, un suéter gris, zapatillas y calcetines. Todo con tranquilidad, como si nada perturbara su mundo. Lily no podía creer su suerte, ojalá durara hasta que el chico se metiera en la ducha, para poder arrancar de ahí. Y en seguida abrió enormemente los ojos. Si su intención era meterse a la ducha, vería a Potter desnudo. La comprobación de su temor se dio cuanto él se quitó la camisa blanca mojada por la cabeza, y su torso quedó al descubierto.

La mente se le fue a blanco, en lo único que podía focalizarse, era en su piel desnuda, bronceada y exquisitamente curtida. Sus brazos eran fuertes como los de un cazador que se exige mucho a si mismo, tenía unos abdominales marcados pero no eran del tipo cuidados estratégicamente, eran más bien _casuales_, como le gustaba denominarlos a ella. Siguió el camino que sugería la leve sombra de vello que se extendía un poco arriba de su ombligo, hacia abajo, y justo cuando admitía que tenía el físico ideal, sus manos algo callosas, bajaron con un solo movimiento los pantalones que luego sus pies retiraron. Tragó saliva. Tenía las piernas firmes y bien trabajadas, pero no era en eso en lo que su vista se fijaba, se fijaba en lo que en instantes iba a ser descubierto, pero como adrede, el chico se giró dándole espalda y con la misma agilidad con la que se había retirado el resto de la ropa, se deshizo de sus calzoncillos.

Había estado conteniendo el aliento y había pensado que quería ver a Potter de frente. Estaba sorprendida por la naturaleza de sus pensamientos, pero de nuevo su racionalidad se fue al tacho de la basura, ver a Potter de espaldas también era una visión.

Pero de repente su propia espalda se tensó, en su campo de visión estaba el abrigo.

Fue cosa de milésimas de segundo.

Con más agilidad de la esperada él tomó su varita, hizo un movimiento en el aire y Lily quedó al descubierto.

La cara de Potter era indescifrable. Estaba totalmente expuesta, se sintió como si ella fuera la desnuda y él el arropado. Y ni siquiera hacía el patético intento de cubrir su cuerpo, simplemente estaba parado ahí armado con su varita y una cara de póker. ¿Disfrutaba de eso? ¿Disfrutaba de ver a Lily martirizada con los pies clavados en el suelo y la boca abierta a punto de emitir un montón de balbuceos?

- No deberías estar acá – dijo con su voz grave, o eso le pareció a ella, de repente tener absoluta conciencia de que Potter era un hombre de pies a cabeza no le ponía las cosas fáciles, hasta su voz se escuchaba más varonil.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se detuvo inmediatamente. Su parte racional pensaba "No digas nada, no digas nada, sal de ahí con la mayor dignidad posible, enciérrate en tu cuarto y prepara una excusa, pero ahora no digas nada que la vas a cagar". Sus pies se dirigieron automáticamente hacia la puerta. Cuando estaba a la altura de él, Potter dio unos pasos recogió su abrigo y se lo entregó. "Hablaremos después" creyó le oyó decir. Estaba demasiado concentrada en ese abrigo que se interponía entre ambos, ella lo agarró lentamente, y él, también con lentitud, bajó la mano. Tenía la cara hirviendo, no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos, estaba concentrada en un punto atrás de su oreja, pero no se resistió a fijar su vista un instante en él y luego salió arrancando del lugar.

_Al día siguiente después de ese episodio, estaba demasiado alterada para pensar las cosas con ojo frío. Potter existía, Potter tenía el físico ideal y Potter alguna vez había estado colado por ella. No podía creer simplemente que estuviera arrepentida de haberle dicho que no, no se creía así de superficial, pero la verdad estaba escrita en un cartel gigante, de neón y millones de señaléticas. Un sueño algo movido la había remecido la noche anterior, y la conciencia de su cuerpo era demasiado grande. Ni siquiera fue capaz de pensar racionalmente cuando en la mañana, antes de la clase de pociones, el se dirigió a ella y le pasó el bolso de su mejor amiga y con su tono de voz y sonrisa juguetona le dijo cerca del oído "Creo que hay algo ahí dentro que es tuyo" como si compartieran un secreto. _

* * *

¡Y fin! Ahahaha no sé si el final es algo abrupto, pero eso es todo. Le doy mil corazones a Mariel que además hizo de beta, gracias, gracias, gracias. Y si estás leyendo esto pues, gracias por aguantar hasta aquí, ojalá te haya gustado :D

Au revoir.


End file.
